


Soul On Fire

by SkylarJames22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demon, Demon Sex, F/M, Pole Dancing, Sex, Teasing, Witch - Freeform, Witch Fucking, demon fucking, demon witch, exotic dancing, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarJames22/pseuds/SkylarJames22
Summary: Fire can't help but watch the way Skylar dazzled. She was fascinating to him. Absolutely beautiful. She was a ghoul, much like him. She was unique though. She was special to the Clergy. She was special to Fire. Short story.





	Soul On Fire

She was gorgeous and all the ghouls were very protective of the ghoul. She was a bit of a spitfire, but would be bit of a dewdrop at times. She was in her private quarters with the door closed, I felt wrong watching her from the window outside, but she was gorgeous. She would probably slap me around and if she saw me watching her the way I was…. She was spinning around the pole again in her room. She had amazing strength and I was fascinated by how she moved so quickly at an elegant pace.

“Are you watching Sky again?” I heard the deep rumbled of Aether ask.

“ _No_ ,” I said looking at him quickly taking my eyes away from the window.

“Lies, why don’t you just tell her you like her dude?” he asked looking at me.

“Because-” I said and shook my head. “She’ll reject me. Why would she go for a Fire ghoul like me?”

“Because she is a bit of a spit fire just like you,” he said smirking. “Now get your ass up there.” I looked at him about to object, but he spoke again, “before I go up there and show her who is better….”

I groaned and got up, storming off. I heard him chuckling behind me and I sent him a middle finger before I entered into the chapel we called home too. I walked up the room and tapped on her door lightly. Her music was playing, so I doubt she heard me. I went to turn away and her voice filled my ears, “come in, Fire.”

Damn it, that’s right, she had great hearing. I walked in closing the door. I scratched my neck, _“I-“_

She looked at me as she spun around the bar upside down, “yes?” She stopped spinning and looked out the window, with a flick of her wrist she shut the curtains. I gulped and she looked at me, “I know you were watching, Fire.” She hung dangerously upside down, causing the lose shirt slip exposing her stomach.

I gulped, but found myself walking towards her, “oh, yeah about that…”

Still hanging upside she shook the shirt off her frame, leaving her in her bra, shorts, if you could even call them shorts… She smirked, “I know you have for awhile now.”

“Oh,” I said feeling like I didn’t know what to say suddenly. I normally didn’t feel this way with Sky. I normally could form sentences. I looked up at her, ”would you come down from there?”

She elegantly, but seductively came down the pole to her bare feet. I looked at her and gulped. She leaned back against the pole, “tell me Fire, are you feeling things right now?” I nodded and she pushed herself of the pull completely, “good.”

I gulped and looked at her, “um, is that okay?”

She stepped forward placing a hand on my chest and hand on the side of my head, her fingers dipping into my hair behind my horns, “yeah, because I feel it too.”

I felt my hand wrap around her waist on instant, “you are so beautiful Sky.”

She leaned back carefree and I held her in my hands as she rocked her hips against mine as her hands slid down my frame, up her frame and went carefree into her hair. I felt the fabric in my black pants tighten and the butterflies begin to erupt. I danced my slender fingers across her stomach, up from her belly button, and then across the valley of her breast. She leaned back up ever close to me; “ _oh Fire._ ”

“Yeah Sky?” I asked and I felt her arms slither around my neck. I caressed her hip with slight pressure.

“Shall we dance?” she smirked up at me and her tongue slipped past her lips and she licked the tip of my nose. I nodded instinctively. She walked away from in a seductive saunter. Her hips moving extra as she walked. With a clap of her hands her music changed pace. Fucking witch demon…

I followed behind her watching her climb on the bed slowly, looking back at me seductively. I groaned, “Sky.”

“It’ll only hurt for a little bit,” she softly, rolling to her back seductively, before pushing her legs up and sitting up and spreading her legs widely for me while they were bent at the knee. “You’re wearing too many pieces of clothing for me, Fire…”

I groaned and tugged off my button up, the sisters would be made I popped buttons off my shirt again, but right now I didn’t care one bit. I etched closer to the bed and she looked up at me as kicked my pants free. She licked her lips, “ _mmm, Fire_.”

Fuck, she was dangerous. I reached up and stroked her check, “I don't want to hurt you…”

“I’ll heal,” she chuckled at me and ran a long black fingernail down my chest. “Feel how much I want you Fire…”

I leaned down pressing my forehead against her as my hand pushed down her frame, caressing her hip. She leaned forward closing the gap, making the move to press her lips to mine first. I kissed her back, sliding my tongue across the bottom of her lip as my fingers found her covered sex. I lightly rubbed her through the material, causing her to moan into my mouth. I pressed my fingers roughly against her sex and she pushed her hand down into my boxers. I groaned this time as her hand found my member. I pulled my hand away, deciding her underwear needed to go. She kicked them off her foot, sending them flying into the room behind me. I looked at her. With a swift motion I had unsnapped her bra before she knew what was happening. I smirked down at her, “ _oh ghuleh_.” She flicked her tongue out me. I smirked wider, “better use it for good use now…”

I placed my hands on her hips, tugging her forcefully to the edge of the bed. I looked down at her gorgeous figure, “so damn beautiful it's a sin…”

She licked her lips, “ _mmmm_ , I’ll am hearing our words. When I want to hear the sound of you fucking me with the fire the is deep inside you…”

I growled, “yes ma’am.”

I dipped my hand between her legs, touching her with pads of my fingers. She let out a soft purr as I did this. She was so wet for me. Part water ghoul did that to you. I pressed her just enough pressure to tease her. She looked up at me with those deep blue eyes, “teasing isn’t nice…”

I smirked positioning myself between her legs, brushing my erection against her labia. I entered her slowly, causing a purr to slip from my own lips. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly. I grunted softly as my thrusts hit her hips. Her body started to rock back and forward against mine. Getting us closer and closer to the point of no return.

I leaned down licking from her belly button up to the valley between her breasts. She purred a moan from deep inside her and I felt hair fingers slip into my short hair. I groaned as she gripped the horn I recently broken. I looked at her with a glare and she let go, an apology reading through her eyes. She was close I could feel her walls around tightening. She arched her back, “oh…”

I held her hip tightly as I thrust deep inside her. She gasped gripping the sheet at me in between her tights, followed by the squeal that may have been heard around the chapel. I groaned and pulled out quickly pumping my load on her stomach, “f-f-fuck.”

She lay breathing deeply staring at me through slit eyes, “thank you.”

“Stay there, love,” I told her as stepped away into the personal bathroom she had. I returned with a towel. I cleaned her up and looked down at her. I pulled the covers of her bed back, pulling her up. It was late and I looked at her as I went to collect my garments.

“Stay with me, will you Fire?” she asked curled into her pillow. I nodded and walked over to the bed again. I crawled into the bed, lying on my back; I pulled her into my arms. She settled with her head on my chest. I stroked her hair softly, down her arm softly until she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you like it, leave a comment or some kudos. This is my first story on this website, but definitely not my first story website. Thanks.


End file.
